


Breathing and Licking

by sivacna



Category: Sant'Anna
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, F/M, Magia, Romance, Sex, Sexo, colegial, excubians, túneis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivacna/pseuds/sivacna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iza foi transformada em demônio, e sete dias se passaram em que a excubian permaneceu adormecida. Agora Dimitri quer ter a chance de vê-la, mas ele vai precisar passar pelas suas três amigas primeiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing and Licking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+Bones).



> Entãããããão...   
> Essa é a one shot para o aniversário da Iza! Pessoalmente, eu acho que não está muito boa, mas decidi enviá-la mesmo assim porque estou mega atrasada!

As aulas já haviam acabado quando  Dimitri  Piazza deixou os corredores do Sant'Anna, caminhando por entre as saletas de vidro da coordenação como quem está morrendo por um copo d'água. Ele estava com fome e sede, mas não eram esses fatores que naquele momento lhe davam a aparência desesperada de um maltrapilho. 

  
O professor coçou a queixo e verificou o relógio antes de descer as escadas aos túneis resguardados, sabendo muito bem que o feitiço cadeado do portal deixava de funcionar a partir das sete horas. Com desespero e esperança latentes, o homem encarou a porta repleta de runas como quem implora pela própria vida, e passou os dedos pela palavra  Inferius gravada na madeira. Mesmo sendo sete horas e dois minutos, a porta veio a vida e se abriu para dentro, antes que  Dimitri  começasse a suspirar de alívio. Ele tirou seu paletó preto ao caminhar pela penumbra dos túneis, alargando o colarinho da camisa apertada e descasando os botões das mangas. Sabia que estava suando e precisando de um banho, e se lavar seria a primeira coisa que  Dimitri  faria caso  Iza Bones  não tivesse sido transformada em demônio na noite anterior. 

  
Iza .  _ Sua Iza .  _

  
O homem passou a mão nos cabelos em desalento.  O que ele poderia fazer?  Feitiço nenhum no alcance dos  excubians  poderia curar a enfermidade dos amaldiçoados. Não importava o quão grande e poderoso fosse o ritual que pudesse criar, nenhuma magia humana ultrapassava a barreira da morte. Nenhuma magia  humana , ele pensou, ao encontrar a mausoléu na ala principal dos túneis, logo abaixo das portas da Santa Casa. Talvez James  Hollermänn  pudesse lhe ajudar... Caso o demônio se recusasse,  Dimitri  poderia ameaçá-lo. 

  
Por uma última vez, o homem se lembrou das palavras de Lola:  "Ela continua a mesma.  Iza  é a mesma  Iza  de sempre, a  Iza  que amamos."  Mas ele não pôde deixar de pensar no que aconteceria daqui a sete dias -  a dor de vê-la morrer de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

  
" Dimitri ?" Uma voz profunda surgiu das sombras, tomando conta da sua mente. "Você está atrasado." 

  
Ele lutou contra a preguiça em suas retinas, e enfim foi capaz de discernir a forma do homem no vão escuro a sua frente. 

  
"Conselho de classe." Disse o professor em frustração.

  
Ele deixou as sombras para trás ao ultrapassar a porta do mausoléu e entrar no leito dos  excubians , o lugar que sempre seria o seu lar. Havia um longo corredor principal que se ramificava em muitos outros túneis menores, onde as paredes côncavas eram adornadas de pinturas renascentistas. Não havia archotes, pois de acordo com  Solon :  enquanto um  excubian  não souber produzir a própria luz, ele aprenderá a conviver com as sombras. 

  
Aquela era sua casa, e nunca houvera outra. Dentre todas as memórias que guardava da infância, a sua favorita era dos seus pais ao seu redor nos aposentos cavernosos fracamente iluminados. Paco e Julieta Piazza sorriam um para o outro a medida que seu filho  Dimitri  aprendia mais palavras longas e absurdas em latim. 

  
O homem lembrava-se bem: ele e sua família costumavam morar na superfície, em um lugar bem arejado perto de uma praça no centro da cidade. Mas seus pais nunca deixavam de lembrá-lo que sua verdadeira casa era abaixo da terra - a Santa Casa, o leito do Clã Sant'Anna. E quando ambos morreram dois anos atrás,  Dimitri  fez exatamente o que lhe era esperado: ele abandonou sua vida civil e voltou-se para o clã, pronto para substituir o pai em seu cargo como um líder  excubian . 

  
"Mantenha a guarda e mande um relatório a Ivanov antes das dez." Ele passou a informação ao homem. "Estamos aguardando a presença de  Vimmond ." 

  
O guarda acenou brevemente e  Dimitri  abandonou a entrada do mausoléu seguindo na direção da ala dos curadores, onde ele encontraria quem esperava tão ardentemente encontrar. Será que já estaria acordada? Possivelmente ele se sentaria ao lado da sua cama, acompanhado pelas três outras  elementais , esperando que ela abrisse os olhos depois de tantas horas sem respirar... 

  
A ideia de que  Iza  talvez nunca acordasse fora banida da sua cabeça. A possibilidade era inexistente para ele. Se a  excubian  não abrisse os olhos nas próximas horas, o homem forçaria todas as castas demoníacas a trazê-la de volta. 

  
" Hey ,  Boss !" A forma de uma garota pálida surgiu na escuridão do túnel. Seus cabelos estavam vermelhos como cerejas e os pés descalços saltitavam no piso entapetado."Oliver já chegou?" 

  
"Está preso com o  Calbuch  na vigília." Ele respondeu. 

  
Effie Guess  acenou antes de fazer um elegante círculo no ar. Seus dedos dançaram através da penumbra, e o feitiço ruminou ao teto, formando uma orgulhosa luz alaranjada sobre a cabeça deles. 

  
"Muito bom."  Dimitri  acenou. 

  
A ruiva sorriu em agradecimento e encarou o professor dos pés a cabeça, definitivamente desaprovando o estado cadavérico em que se encontrava. É claro que ela mesma não estava muito melhor do que ele - com o cabelo vermelho bagunçado e as olheiras profundas que marcavam uma face onde as sardas estavam quase completamente apagadas.

  
"Ela está te esperando,  Dimitri ." Seus olhos fundos encontraram os dele, e os lábios se apertaram em solidariedade. "Eu vou para as cozinhas fazer um sanduíche, o que você acha?" 

  
"Deve ter sobrado fatias de queijo no refrigerador..." Ele falou, mas já estava se movendo. Seu cérebro pareceu ter se derretido com a primeira sentença de  Effie .  Ela acordou enquanto eu estava longe, isso é bom.  Devia ter se livrado da maldita reunião mais cedo, mas o fantasma de  Solon  provavelmente apareceria para assombrá-lo. 

  
"Espere!"  Effie  falou às suas costas. " Dimitri , é melhor ter cuidado..." 

  
Mas ele não estava mais ouvindo, tudo o que era capaz de ouvir eram os sons que vinham da cripta onde dormiam os  excubians . Sussurros ecoavam pelos túneis daquela direção, vozes em tom discreto que acabavam chamando atenção pelo esforço de desejarem não serem ouvidas.

  
Eventualmente os corredores se esgotaram para dar lugar a uma enorme ala, a  ante-sala  repleta de portinholas onde os pupilos  excubians  dormiam. Era apelidada carinhosamente de  cripta  pelos jovens aprendizes, por ser literalmente uma. 

  
"Lola!"  Dimitri  chamou do lado de fora para que a moça lhe ouvisse. "Lola,  eu sei que ela está acordada..." 

  
Os sussurros cessaram subitamente, e alguns momentos se passaram em que os aposentos se afogaram em silêncio. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, olhando para o teto abobadado e se perguntando como alguém podia perder tanto... 

  
_ "Espere um segundo."  _ A voz suave de Lola invadiu a mente dele.  _ "Já estou saindo."  _

  
Dimitri  suspirou aliviado ao ver a moça abrir a porta do dormitório e sair na ponta dos pés, segurando o seu próprio globo de fogo para iluminar o caminho. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, ela lançou o globo para o teto, e o mesmo permaneceu lá, girando e iluminando o cômodo. 

  
" Dimitri , eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia." Lola pareceu apreensiva ao caminhar ao centro da  ante-sala . "Ela ainda é recém transformada... Nós não sabemos se é seguro..." 

  
" _ Vocês _ estão com ela!"  Dimitri  grunhiu, muito consciente do próprio desespero. "Por que eu..." 

  
O homem se calou. A moça olhou-o compreensiva, levando as mãos aos seus ombros enquanto ele dava mais um dos seus longos suspiros de frustração. 

  
"Nós somos  elementais . Você sabe que é diferente." Lola explicou, gesticulando com as mãos de maneira nervosa.  "Além do mais, ela está..." Ela parou. 

  
"Está o quê? Como ela está?"  Dimitri  franziu a testa; temia que algo mais grave tivesse acontecido.

  
" _Mudada,_   eu suponho." Lola encolheu os ombros. "Ela está..." A morena não conseguia encontrar a palavra certa. 

  
"Lola...?" O homem estava começando a se irritar. "Como ela está?" 

  
"Bom" A  excubian  pigarreou, evitando encontrar os seus olhos. ", ela está  _ acalorada. _ " 

  
Dimitri  sacudiu a cabeça, arqueando uma sobrancelha e tentando compreender o que Lola estava dizendo. 

  
"Como assim?" Ele tocou os cotovelos dela. "M e explique melhor." 

  
Foi a vez dela de suspirar em frustração e trocar o peso de pés. Seus olhos se espremeram e seus ombros se encolheram em embaraço. 

  
_ "Ela está com vontade de fazer sexo,  Dimitri ." _  A face de Lola pegou fogo. "De acordo com os livros, isso é normal para os demônios." Ela tratou logo de explicar. "Especialmente durante a transformação."

  
O homem sentiu o próprio rosto tomar uma coloração avermelhada. Ele desviou o olhar para a porta do dormitório ao longe, sentindo a presença de  Iza  invadir a sua mente e penetrar seus ossos. Era  _ daquilo _  que ela precisava -  ela _precisava_ dele. 

  
"Se é assim, então eu  devo  vê-la. Não está em seu poder intervir."  Dimitri  não pretendia ser grosso com Lola, mas estava perdendo a paciência;  a abstinência o enlouquecia. "Posso dar o que ela precisa." 

  
Dimitri  deu um passo a frente, mas a pupila segurou seu braço. 

  
"Não." A moça declarou veemente. "Você pode acabar se machucando." 

  
O homem desvencilhou-se do seu aperto, olhando para a mesma como se ela não compreendesse o que se passava entre ele e a sua amiga  elemental . 

  
"Lola." Esperava que estivesse sendo eloquente. "Lola, eu não me importo. Ela está a poucos passos de mim, preciso vê-la. Ela está viva e respirando." 

  
"Mas você é humano, e ela não! Ela pode acabar te matando!" A morena segurou o braço do professor com as duas mãos. "Sinto muito em dizer isso, mas estou pensando mais no bem estar dela do que no seu.  Iza  ficaria destruída caso te machucasse." 

"Lola, isso parece estar indo além da sua compreensão..." 

A  excubian  fechou a cara e soltou o seu braço, deixando claro que aquele havia sido o pior dos insultos. 

  
A porta do dormitório se abriu atrás deles, causando um som abafado que reverberou levemente pelas paredes côncavas da  ante-sala .  Dimitri  olhou chocado e esperançoso na direção do batente, só para encontrar uma figura pequena e solitária encarando ambos de olhos arregalados. 

  
"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Wanda perguntou. 

  
Os olhos da  excubian  mais baixa foram de um ao outro, procurando pela resposta que nenhum dos dois conseguiu dar. A moça se aproximou do círculo iluminado pelo globo de fogo, com o cabelo extremamente liso brilhando sob a luz das chamas. 

  


" _ Wanda. _  Por favor, Wanda."  Dimitri  se aproximou, e soube que estava prestes a se ajoelhar caso recebesse mais uma reprimenda. "Me deixe falar com ela." 

  


Os olhos da  excubian  estavam abertos em choque, indo da expressão fechada de Lola para o olhar esperançoso do professor. 

  


" Dimitri , é uma situação delicada." A  elemental  franziu os lábios em desagrado. " Iza  está indo bem, realmente bem." Ela tentou relaxá-lo. "Mas isso pode acabar em sangue." 

  


"Foi o que eu disse, mas ele não me ouve!" Lola se explicou. 

  


"Eu vou passar a noite aqui." O homem olhou ao redor desfocado, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa e começando a se acomodar. "Não importa quantas barreiras mágicas vocês criem ao redor dela. Não vou sair até vê-la." Ele deu sua palavra final. 

  


Wanda se aproximou de Lola, tocando o braço da amiga quando a mesma lhe deu um olhar apreensivo. As duas acabaram de tomar conhecimento da situação arrasadora em que  Iza  se encontrava no momento, o sentimento terrível causado pela nova pele demoníaca resistente. Era como se tudo o que ela tocasse se partisse sob os seus dedos. No entanto, Wanda ergueu o braço para o globo de fogo e o exauriu, deixando que a penumbra os cercasse. 

  


"Siga-nos." Ela falou para  Dimitri . 

  


"O quê?" Lola interveio. "Wanda, não." 

  


"Que escolha temos?" A moça se voltou para a morena. "Ele vai ficar aqui a noite toda, e precisaremos levar  Iza  para as cozinhas logo  logo ." 

  


Lola olhou do professor  excubian  para a porta do dormitório, ponderando sobre a situação arriscada em que estava prestes a colocá-lo caso não se opusesse a opinião de Wanda. O homem estava a um passo de tocar a maçaneta quando a moça decidiu que não importava - o que estava prestes a acontecer poderia ser  apenas  adiado, mas de nada adiantava tentar adiar o inevitável. 

  


" _Ele está_ _ fodido _ _!_ Nós acabamos de matá-lo!" Lola perdeu as estribeiras ao sussurrar por trás de Wanda. Ela não estava acostumada a usar aquele linguajar, mas a ocasião era desesperadora. 

  


"Eu sei." A mais baixa falou ao observar  Dimitri  entrar no quarto delas. "Somos as maiores assassinas do século." 

  


"Seria até engraçado se não fosse verdade." A  nerd  sorriu para si mesma, ainda que seus nervos estivessem a flor da pele. 

  


"Vamos embora." Wanda esfregou os próprios braços. " Effie  está nas cozinhas, e nós já sabemos o que vai rolar aqui." 

  


A  excubian  fez um gesto obsceno com as mãos, que Lola reconheceu mesmo sem ser capaz de enxergar. As duas deixaram os aposentos assim que  Dimitri  virou a direita, saindo do quarto de Lola e  Effie  para entrar no dormitório que Wanda e  Iza  partilhavam. A estrutura era a mesma do quarto anterior - duas camas de casal em paredes opostas, e toda e qualquer superfície coberta por objetos de cores e formatos interessantes, todos bem femininos. 

  


O cheiro era bem feminino também,  Dimitri  notou ao aspirar. Ele gostava. 

  


No sofá mais distante da porta, em meio a cobertores e livros abertos,  Iza  pairava tranquilamente olhando em sua direção. Os cabelos loiros e cacheados jaziam mais longos, ultrapassando seus ombros em ondas sensuais. Os olhos cansados o fitavam com saudade e afeição, e um sorriso enigmático lhe tomava os lábios. 

  


"Aí está você."  Iza  falou  eternecida . 

  


"Elas não queriam me deixar entrar."  Dimitri  falava como uma criança desejando um doce. 

  


"Elas não estavam erradas, sabe." A loira explicou ao se mover pelos cobertores, dando espaço para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. "É perigoso para você me ver." 

  


"E quer que eu me sente ao seu lado?" O homem apontou para o sofá, duvidando do que ela falava. 

  


"Agora você já está aqui."  Iza  deu de ombros. "Que diferença vai fazer?"

  


Dimitri  assentiu sem dizer nada. Ele se moveu até ela e sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá, com o corpo todo voltado em sua direção.  Iza  sorriu ao encontrar o olhar dele, achando engraçado sua capacidade de estar longe e perto ao mesmo tempo. 

  


"Como você está se sentindo?" Ele olhou-a preocupado. Só pelo fato de poder olhá-la e aspirar o seu cheiro,  Dimitri  já se sentia melhor. 

  


A loira encolheu os ombros; estava incerta. 

  


"Quente." Ela desviou os olhos depressa. "Muito quente." 

  


Sim, ele podia notar. Suas bochechas estavam com uma tonalidade vermelha permanente, e apesar de não estar suando,  Iza  parecia extremamente incomodada com os cobertores sobre suas pernas.    


"Não incomoda tanto." Ela falou em voz baixa, e ele percebeu que estava sendo sincera. "O pior é o calor."  Iza  franziu a testa confusa. "Não entendo como pode ser tão forte." 

  
O professor desviou o olhar para o teto, sabendo que seria muito covarde da sua parte desviar o assunto de uma conversa sobre sexo. Mas ele também estava curioso quanto a sexualidade dos demônios; quanto aos seus hábitos, incluindo as orgias e os festivais nos  solstícios.  Dimitri  coçou a barba e pigarreou fortemente. 

  


"Mas... Você está com dor?" Ele fixou o olhar no seu rosto, se esforçando para não deixá-lo cair por entre suas pernas. 

Era o que ele se perguntava: os comichões, a troca de pele, o calor - aquilo doía? 

"Está doendo,  Iza ? Isso te incomoda?"  Dimitri  insistiu na pergunta, e  não precisou especificar a que se referia. 

  
A moça arregalou os olhos na escuridão, sentindo o sangue pulsar nas orelhas e no lugar especial entre as pernas. Estava muito perto de se derreter ali mesmo. Sua pele queimava a ponto de absorver todo e qualquer suor. Seus olhos estavam pesados, mas  Iza mantia-os  abertos na escuridão, atenta aos movimentos do  excubian  ao seu lado. 

"Sim." Ela não ouviu a própria voz ao falar; tudo o que sentia era a necessidade. 

Ele soltou o ar preso nos pulmões e os cachos da loira balançaram.  Dimitri  sentiu o sofá se apertar ao observar o suor escorrendo no vale entre os seios dela, o brilho desesperado em seus olhos que estavam em alerta na penumbra do quarto. 

"Eu posso ver você pensando. Não considere isso."  Iza  balançou a cabeça. "É perigoso demais. Estou muito instável." 

"Você diz que está doendo." Ele inclinou o rosto. O volume em suas calças pesava e latejava.  A loira soltou uma risada sem humor. 

"Eu estou queimando!" Ela bateu as mãos nos joelhos como se fosse a culpada. "E você não pode me salvar,  Dimitri . Não há o que salvar. Eu estou morta." 

Iza  disse a última frase com resignação, consciente do olhar assustado que  Dimitri  lhe lançara, como se o que tivesse acabado de dizer fosse tabu.  Dimitri  por sua vez não estava exatamente assustado, mas sim chocado pelo estado alarmante da consciência da loira, como se o fato de  Iza  não acreditar na própria salvação fizesse tudo mil vezes pior. 

  


"Tudo dói, desde a minha cabeça até os dedos dos pés. Mas eu estou bem, você não vê? Eu estou muito bem." Ela esticou os braços, mostrando a pele nova. "Sou capaz de carregar qualquer peso. A dor é muito pesada, mas eu sempre ficarei bem." Seu olhar se perdeu na penumbra do quarto. "Então há o calor - esse calor que parece vir de fora para dentro. E eu quero tanto poder ser tocada!"  Iza  esfregou os braços. "Quero poder te tocar." 

  


O homem engoliu em seco, subitamente trazendo seus membros a vida, ele conjurou um novo globo de luz e jogou-o para o teto do quarto. Todos os objetos femininos pareceram acender em cor no momento que a penumbra fora substituída pela luminosidade agradável. Ele sorriu um tanto nervoso ao ver  Iza  sentada no sofá encarando-o de volta. Os lábios entreabertos e a dúvida estampada no rosto. 

  


O próximo passo não foi planejado, e o homem sentiu-se um pouco inseguro ao caminhar até ela com o propósito de desnudá-la pela primeira vez. Mas assim que tocou em seu joelho novamente, seus pensamentos se transformaram em uma única meta: sentir o gosto que poderia encontrar somente entre suas pernas. 

  


"Não!"  Iza  prendeu os joelhos firmemente. "O q..." 

  


"Você vai respirar fundo, e eu vou dar  só  uma lambida." O homem meneou com a cabeça, apreciando o prazer de poder enxergá-la por completo sob a luz do quarto. "Então você irá respirar fundo novamente, e vai saber que não quer me machucar." 

  


"Vai precisar ser uma excelente lambida, Piazza."  Iza  soltou um grunhido ameaçador e es premeu os olhos. 

  


Dimitri  trincou os dentes quando sua ereção palpitou contra os jeans. O grunhido esquentara o seu sangue. 

  


"Fique quieta, ou eu vou perder o controle." Ele ameaçou. 

  


"Sou um demônio agora." Ela umedeceu os lábios. "Você não pode me dar ordens, professor." 

  


Mas quando o homem puxou os seus joelhos e ergueu sua saia,  Iza  se calou; seus olhos se concentraram no foco de  Dimitri , observando-o sorrir lascivo ao encontrar sua calcinha. Ela estremeceu quando ele puxou-a ainda mais, fazendo sua bunda arrastar no sofá e expondo sua calcinha para a luz do quarto. 

  


Iza  ouviu o som do algodão sendo rasgado, e em seguida sentiu a brisa se alojar nas suas partes baixas. Ela olhou para o meio entre suas pernas, com os seus lábios vaginais expostos sob a luz, e encharcados com sucos brilhantes. 

  


Dimitri  soltou um gemido longo e profundo. 

  


"Respire fundo,  Iza ." Ele ordenou. 

  


Mas ela não teve tempo. Antes que pudesse perceber,  Dimitri  se inclinou e entreabriu os lábios, lambendo a sua região íntima do vão entre as nád egas até chegar ao clitóris e sugá-lo contra o céu da boca.  Iza  deixou a cabeça cair no sofá e gritou, suas pernas tremeram enquanto o calor se condensava. 

  


"Respira, amor." Ele gritou acima do seu êxtase. "Respira por mim." 

  


Então suas mãos encontraram sua bunda, e o professor acariciou-a  antes de dar um forte tapa nela.  Iza  abriu ainda mais as pernas quando isso aconteceu, mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo em triunfo. 

  


"Sim, sim, sim!" 

  


Dimitri  bebia seus sucos, inundando-se com o seu sabor, sabendo que a cada grito de êxtase ela lhe daria mais e mais. A cada gole de seu prazer, o  membro dele se apertava ainda mais contra as calças, pedindo para ser liberado. Ele sugou os seus lábios vaginas, um de cada vez, sorrindo quando a região se inundava novamente, produzindo mais e mais mel. 

  
"Isso,  Iza , dá assim para mim."  Dimitri  apoiou o nariz em seu clitóris. "Respira desse jeito, amor."

  
Mas ela não estava respirando. Seus olhos tomaram uma coloração amarela e suas pernas se fecharam ao redor da cabeça dele. Seus braços tremeram quando  Iza  enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de  Dimitri , fazendo-o grunhir de prazer a medida que ela alcançava o clímax. Seu grito de prazer foi tão alto que reverberou pelas paredes, causando ecos. Eles estavam bem. 

  
A  excubian -demônio sentiu-se segura para continuar.

  


  
  


Nas cozinhas,  Effie  fechou a geladeira depressa e se afastou da mesma, cercando a mesa cheia de doces e pães ao olhar para o teto em alarme. 

  


"O que foi isso?" Ela perguntou ao ver  o teto tremer. 

  


"Um orgasmo." Wanda escondeu o riso. 

  


Effie  abriu a boca em espanto, largando o pote de manteiga de amendoim sobre a mesa repleta de comida. 

  


"Um só?" 

  


"Um só." Lola acenou. "Os demônios são...  Altos."

  


"E  insaciáveis , é o que ouvimos dizer." Wanda deu de ombros, sorrindo ao pegar uma colher cheia de  nutela . "Logo  logo , Lola vai saber disso em primeira mão." 

  


"O que isso quer dizer?" A  nerd  apertou os olhos em desconfiança. 

  


"Você sabe exatamente o que quer dizer." A  excubian  sorriu maliciosa. 

  


"James?"  Effie  perguntou. 

  


"James." Wanda afirmou. 

  


_ "James." _  Lola grunhiu, revirando os olhos. 

  


Então outro tremor percorreu o teto côncavo do túnel, fazendo as mesas tremerem e os globos de fogo oscilarem. 

  


"A energia dela é recarregada a cada orgasmo." Lola explicou. 

  


"Nós podemos ficar aqui a noite toda, ou podemos ir atrás de algo." Wanda lambeu sua colher de maneira auto explicativa. 

  


Effie  sorriu para as duas e pegou sua bolsa na pia da cozinha, lançando um último olhar ao relógio para calcular o tempo que tinham para ficar ausentes. Depois de tomar sua decisão, Lola estalou os dedos e o globo de luz se desfez, e as três  excubians  deixaram as cozinhas, caminhando através dos túneis. Uma festa pagã as aguardava nas profundezas da cidade. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> O que vocês acharam? Muito muito ruim? Razoavelmente boa? Quero opiniões! 
> 
> Iza, Iza querida, Feliz Aniversário! Muitos balões para ti! Que tu consiga tudo o que deseja nessa vida, e muito mais. Quero que o destino lhe traga surpresas magníficas e que o mundo sempre retribua o imenso presente que é ter você aqui com a gente, nos nossos hearts! Desculpa se a escrita saiu sem pé nem cabeça, mas quero que saiba que te amo muito, muito, muito! 
> 
> P.S: toma mais uns balões pra ti. Sempre, sempre, sempre! Beijoooos <3


End file.
